


Attraction

by LadyRamora



Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Even when Haurchefant isn't actually in the story... He's still in the story, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I was shipping this during the storyline, Mentions of a certain Elezen everyone loves, Other, So I decided to write a little something for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warrior of Light notices things. And ships them, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I saw some lovely art of them on Tumblr and this happened. I am shipper trash.

You're standing with Alphinaud, watching in amusement as Estinien and Ysayle squabble back and forth. Estinien is growling about his hatred of Dragons. Ysayle snarling back in her defense of them. 

You turn your head to look at Alphinaud, tilting your head in their direction once you catch his eyes. "They sure do fight a lot." 

Alphinaud sighs, "Indeed. It would be prudent of them to settle their petty differences. Alas, they will not listen to reason. All they do is fight amongst themselves. Will you not say something to them?" 

You shrug your shoulders, "What can I say that will cool the passion between them? This is something they have to work out on their own." 

Alphinaud splutters, "Did I hear you right just then? Passion? Between those two!" You blink, turning to look at the two quarreling Elezens. "You don't see it? They hate each other now because of certain differences in viewpoint. But if they were to settle this between them, where would all the fire go? I think they fight so much to get out the tension between them."

Alphinaud stares at you blankly. "You know, sexual tension." Alphinaud coughs, blushing up to the roots of his hair. "I know what you meant! You need not elaborate any further on this matter." You shrug, smiling at your fellow companions as they bicker back and forth. "I think they're rather cute together." 

Alphinaud looks at you like you've sprouted two more heads. "Cute? The two of them." He stares at them, too. "I don't see it. This tension you speak of." He seems rather put out at the thought of you seeing something in them that he cannot. 

"Some people can just tell, I like to think." You say, leaning back against a tree behind you. Alphinaud sighs. "Do you think he ever takes off that helmet of his? I've never seen his face." 

Alphinaud snorts out a laugh, "What is with all these strange topics of conversation today?"

You smile at him, "Just small talk, I suppose. It gets rather boring just waiting."

He shakes his head at you, shrugging his shoulders. "I have no idea if he takes it off or not, I've not seen him do so." You let out a soft hum, "He has a nice enough voice, so he must be some kind of attractive underneath that helmet." Alphinaud jerks his head to gape at you, "You think he has a nice voice? That he's attractive?"

You frown, "You do not? He may be rather rough around the edges, but I imagine he means well. Perhaps he has embarrassing tan lines from wearing it for so long, and that is the reason he never takes it off." 

"Who never takes what off?" You both jump. Not having heard Ysayle's approach. Estinien is standing a distance off, glaring at nothing. "Estinien. We were wondering if he ever took his helmet off." You tell her, not bothering to hide your topic of conversation.

She blinks, "He removed it not so long ago. When we took a break for all of us to wash in the river," You stare at her, a slow grin curling at your lips. "That's right. But the both of you disappeared. Where did you two get off to?" Her eyes widen. A blush flaring up bright on her pale face and ears. 

"We simply went in opposite directions. I merely saw him remove his helmet before taking leave myself." You nod along, a smile on your face as she lies to you. "So, you've seen his face then?" 

She furrows her brow. "I have. What does this have to do with anything?"

You shrug, sharing a look with Alphinaud. "We were just curious. We would," Alphinaud clears his throat, interrupting you to shake his head. "Well, I would like to know if you think Estinien is attractive. Seeing as you are the only one to see his face."

Her eyes narrow at you. "Why do you care to know?" Oh, did she think you a rival for his affections? You have to hold in a laugh. Estinien was not the Elezen you were interested in. No, your own interests lay back in Camp Dragonhead. Likely sitting at his desk doing unbearably boring paperwork. 

You shake your head, clearing those thoughts from your mind. It will be a while yet before you can go back to see him. "I've no interest in him, if that's the issue here. I'm merely curious." 

She scoffs, flushing darkly. "Why should I care if you have an interest in him? He is a brute! The answer is yes. I suppose you could find him attractive from an aesthetic point of view. But the beauty of his face is ruined once he opens his rude mouth!" With that said, she storms off in a huff. Leaving you behind to stare at Alphinaud with raised eyebrows. 

"See? Attraction." Alphinaud lets out a loud laugh, gaining the attention of the Dragoon lurking nearby. He strides over to meet you, his mouth a firm line. "What did you say to the lady, to have her storm off in such a way? I merely ask, so I can repeat it." 

Alphinaud steps in before you can open your mouth. "Ah, we were simply asking the lady if she found you attractive. She is the only one of us who has seen your face." Estinien's head jerks back in surprise. "You asked that of her? And what did she say in response?" He seems to be trying to pull off disinterest, but he leans slightly as you tell him her answer.

"She said she does find you attractive, but the effect is ruined by; and I quote, you 'opening your rude mouth!'," You say, watching with glee as he turns to stare off in the direction Ysayle had stalked off in. "I see," He mutters, tossing a look at the both of you over his shoulder. 

"If you do not mind, I have some... errands to run before we make camp for the day," He says, walking quickly in the direction you had last seen Ysayle head before she disappeared through the trees. 

You turn to Alphinaud, beaming in delight. "I bet you currency he's off to find her." Alphinaud shakes his head, amused. "I will take such a bet. This is proving to be most enjoyable."

You are so going to win that bet. 

Mayhap with the winnings you make, you could buy a present for someone special to you.


End file.
